the Letter
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: surat ini kuperuntukan untuk Ayahku tercinta


_Dear,_

_Hai Ayah.. ini Kibum. apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah saling bicara lagi ya? Terakhir kita saling bicara panjang lebar kurasa itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Eh, ayah tau tidak dari sekian lama waktu yang aku lalui yang paling aku rindukan adalah ketika kita bersama, menjadi layaknya sepasang sahabat karib diluar konteks peran sepasang ayah dan anak. Dan celoteh tentang "kita adalah dua lelaki yang akan mengarungi dunia" masih aku pegang dan ingat sampai sekarang, Ayah._

_Sayang ya, Yah. Impian kita untuk membangun sebuah rumah panggung di tepi danau dekat kota kita tak bisa terwujud. Padahal itu (dalam rencana kita) akan menjadi markas keluarga yang paling ranum akan cinta dan kasih. Tak apa, aku masih bisa membayangkannya dengan sempurna, koq._

_Bukan tak bisa, mungkin belum. Semoga._

_Eh iya, Ayah. Akul bahagia di sini jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Orang-orang disini juga baik (meski aku kadang masih sering merindukan untuk tinggak bersama Ayah dan Ibu yang seharusnya kelak akan kujaga ketika tua)._

_Banyak yang menyayangkan keputusan yang aku ambil dan 'dia' juga kecewa padaku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal Ayah. Setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar akhirnya 'dia' tersenyum dan memaklumiku._

_Kami masih bersama ayah meski tidak tau sampai berapa lama akan bertahan._

_Ayah tentu masih ingat dengan Kyuhyun? teman karibku sejak duduk di sekolah dasar yang pernah Ayah katakana bahwa dia juga putra kebanggan ayah. Meski ayah tau dia berbeda dari anak laki-laki lain karena pada usinya sudah harus menanggung beban yang begitu berat dengan keluarganya._

_Kasihan ya, Yah. Dia bahkan tak pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya seperti apa. Dia tak seberuntung aku yang memiliki sosok Ayah yang bisa kubanggakan pada siapa saja. Ayah yang memahami betul bahwa dunia tak pernah ramah bagi orang-orang yang tak punya keberanian untuk mengakrabinya._

_Keadaan hidup seperti itulah yang membuat dia seperti itu, Yah. Dia tak pernah punya panutan bagaimana menjadi sosok lelaki yang percaya diri dengan keadaanya sendiri meski dengan segudang prestasi yang diraihnya._

_Eh, dia pernah loh Yah, begitu terkesima dengan hubungan yang kita punya. Dia merasa melihat keseluruhan isi dunia (lelaki) dari hanya memandangi kita yang sering berbincang di teras membicarakan pertandingan bola yang berlangsung semalam. (Bahkan terakhir kali aku bicara dengan dia, dia akan tetap menganggap bahwa kita adalah Ayah dan anak yang paling menginspirasi dalam hidupnya)._

_Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak lelaki yang paling beruntung dengan keberadaan Ayah, dan aku kontan mengiyakan, tentunya._

_Kabar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, maaf aku menghilangkan salah satu 'putra kebangaanmu'_

_Tentu saja Ayah tidak akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun, kan?!_

_Masih tergambar jelas rona murka Ayah ketika menemukan tulisanku yang seharusnya dibaca oleh mata sendu Kyuhyun, bukan mata tegar Ayah. Bahkan moment ketika dengan kekuatan yang entah darimana Ayah sudah membalikkan kursi, yang aku duduki saat itu._

_Dan aku ingat betul…._

_Dari situlah keadaan kita berubah. Ayah mulai menganggap bahwa aku adalah kegagalan terbesar yang pernah Ayah lakukan._

_Tapi terima kasih karena didikan dari ayah, aku menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, aku akan bertahan dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu dengan pemikiran pendek yang sempat terbersit beberapa kali dalam pikiranku. Selelah dan sesulit apapun aku akan bertahan untuk membuktikan pada ayah bahwa keputusan yang aku ambil ini tidak akan menghancurkanku._

_Ayah, jangan menangis. Juga katakan pada Ibu untuk tidak meratapi keputusanku. Aku tak pernah membawa dendam sekecil apapun. Aku hanya tak ingin hal-hal manis yang masih bisa kukenang harus luntur dengan kesalahpahaman kita akhir-akhir ini. Kesalahpahaman yang kupikir memang tidak akan pernah menemukan titik temu dari pemikiran kita masing-masing._

_Bahkan luka bekas cambuk dan tinju yang masih biru, tak sanggup menepis pemikiran bahwa kau Ayah terhebat, paling tidak bagiku._

_Do'akan aku, Ayah._

_Regards,_

_ Your son._


End file.
